PvP Mode (PvZ: AS)
:For the version in Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version), see PvP Mode. PvP Mode is a mode in Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars which is unlocked when the player reaches Level 11. In this mode, the player gets to fight other players and win prizes, from battling and their final ranking. This mode also features a unique currency, star medals, which cannot be used anywhere else. Gameplay When entered, the player will see their current ranking, their avatar, level, fighting force and acquired star medals. There will be three other opponents shown in the menu, with their name and everything else mentioned above, except their star medals. The player can fight opponents with higher or lower fighting force and levels, but is impossible to fight others with higher rankings than them. They can choose their plants and rearrange them before fighting. In the battle, the player and opponent's plants will be controlled by the AI, but will immediately activate their special moves when one is fully charged. If there is a lane where there are no plants, another lane of plants will be teleported to that lane to fight them, as long as the teleported plants have finish fighting. If the player wins, their rank will increase, while the opponent will have theirs decreased. They will also receive gems, depending on the difference of the player's and the opponents rank before the ranks were changed. The player can reshuffle their opponents by exiting or pressing the "reshuffle" button. A cooldown of 10 minutes is given when battle is over, though it can be skipped by paying 50 gems. The maximum number of battles the player can play in the mode per day is five. Standings Victories and losses of the player will be recorded in this section, with the time and date for certain battles. Losses are mentioned with the opponent who defeated the player. Battles from other opponents are also recorded. It also shows the avatar the player had when they entered the battle. Top 50 This section of the mode mentions the highest 50 ranked players in the mode. Their name, level, fighting force and their avatar is shown. The player can see their chosen plants via the "check" button. The top 3 are given crowns to represent their number, gold as the first, silver as the second and bronze as the third. The others will only have their ranked number. Rewards After a tournament is over, the player will be given specific prizes in their mailbox, depending on the rank they were in. The top 6's prizes are consistent, while the numbers below will continuously change as their rank goes up. They can receive tickets, coins, sun and medals. Medals are spent in a special shop of the mode, which the player can spend on Puzzle Pieces for plants, sun, weapons and armor. The items will change by themselves certain times in a day, but the player can change them themselves by paying 100 medals. Top 6 rewards Official rules *Every day, the player will have 5 chances to fight, and the leaderboard will refresh at 5AM in the morning. *Victories in battle will have the opponent's ranking go down, while the player's ranking goes up. *Battles are not controlled by the player, but is by the player's device. *The arena's defensive team requires a separate set. *After a battle is over, the player needs to wait for a cooldown of 10 minutes before playing again. *The amount of gems you will get after winning a match is determined by the difference of your previous and current rank. Gallery Rank change.png|Changing ranks Reclaim prize AS.png|Claiming the complete prize from the player's mailbox Hall of fame.png|Top players AS gift shop.png|The shop to spend medals PvP gameplay AS.png|Gameplay Changes PvP.png|Records Receive gems.png|Receiving gems Videos Plants vs. Zombies All Stars - PvP Mode. Fighting against players (Ep.6)|By Category:Modes Category:Levels Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Category:Game mechanics